1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shelters, and more particularly to shelters used to protect golfers while swinging at golf balls from the sun, rain, and wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common for a golfer to hire a golf instructor to watch and critique their golf swing. Unfortunately, many golfers find hiring a golf instructor embarrassing and prefer the instruction be given privately in a secluded area on the golf course.
Protective shelters used at golf driving ranges to protect golfers from the sun and rain are relatively common. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,162 discloses a relatively large shelter capable to being used at a golf driving range that includes a canopy support section mounted on two triangular supports. Each support includes two wheels that enable the shelter to be moved to different locations on the golf driving range. The mobile shelter is relatively large so that a large number of golfers may use the shelter at one time. The mobile shelter's frame is relatively heavy to prevent wind induced lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,496 discloses a portable, lightweight driving range shelter designed to be held down with ground anchors during high wind conditions. The shelter includes a frame having front and back arches joined by two skids at their bottom ends and a set of braces extending between the arches. While this shelter may be easier to transport than the shelter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,162, it is not designed to be assembled and disassembled between uses or after a rain storm.
What is needed is a portable shelter for a golfer and an instructor that provides privacy and protection against inclement weather. Such a shelter should be relatively small and lightweight thereby enabling it to be easily moved from a main storage area to a golf course or driving range. It should also be quickly assembled and dissembled so it may be used during changing weather conditions. It should also be relatively compact and have a low profile when placed in storage.